The Quantum Chicken
by wrldtravel002
Summary: Sheldon and Leonard run into problems with their new theory and seek out the help of Physicist Stephen Hawking who takes the opportunity to exact some revenge for some of Sheldon's previous antics. Stephen turns then onto an obscure reference that he and Dr. Feynman made in the 1970's when trying to account for the breakdown of sub-atomic particles.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The Quantum Chicken: An Episode for The Big Bang Theory/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Summary: Sheldon and Leonard run into problems with their new theory and seek out the help of Physicist Stephen Hawking who takes the opportunity to exact some revenge for some of Sheldon's previous antics. Stephen turns then onto an obscure reference that he and Dr. Feynman made in the 1970's when trying to account for the breakdown of sub-atomic particles. Stephen furnishes a drawing to Sheldon and then ask him to contact another renown physicist Col. Sanders of KFC fame./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard: Sheldon, I don't know we've run all these tests trying to get ahead of the team in Switzerland and we still don't have the right results, think we may have missed something in our theory./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Hmm, you might be right, I don't want the team in Switzerland coming up with the answer before us!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard: Maybe we should ask for some help, what do you think of contacting Dr. Stephen Hawking? I know you two left things last time at a strange place./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Yes, we did leave things at a strange place, I'm sure he would enjoy working with me.. us… In fact, I'll call him right now!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Dr. Hawking, Dr. Hawking, Dr. Hawking/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Dr. Hawking: Yes/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Oh hi, this is Sheldon Cooper, do you remember me?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Dr. Hawking: How could I forget!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: I was wondering if you could help my colleague (Leonard speaks in the background) and I with a problem we've run into in physics?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Dr. Hawking: Hmm, sure what's the problem?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Well we're trying to prove our quantum theory and have run into some dead ends and we're afraid a team in Switzerland is close to a solution, you are familiar with our theory aren't you?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Dr. Hawking: Oh yes, I'm well aware of it, tell you what I have an idea, it's something that Dr. Feynman and I worked on in the 70's, we didn't have the right technology at the time but with the super colliders you have today, you may be able to get it working. It's called the Quantum Chicken./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Well that doesn't sound right, and from the 70's? do you have something we can look at?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Dr. Hawking: Of yes, I have a Feynman drawing you can look at and I have someone you can talk to, he's a physicist just like me. His name is Dr. Colonel Sanders, let me give you his number. He is an expert in this theory and in black holes and radiation. I'm sure he would like to hear from you and I'll text you the Feynman drawing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Well thank you Dr. Hawking, I'll give him a call and look over the diagram with my colleague (Leonard speaks in the background)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard: Well, what did he say?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: He said he would help us, he wants us to call Dr. Sanders and look over this drawing he send me when he worked on a similar theory with Dr. Feynman in the 70's/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard: I don't know Sheldon, this doesn't look right, it looks like a chicken, well, almost a chicken./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: I know, he called it the Quantum Chicken, but look he has all the symbols for the atomic particles in there along with their quantum trajectories, he could be right./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard: All right well, let's call Dr. Sanders./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard: Hello, Dr. Sanders, this is Leonard and Sheldon, we're physicists and Dr. Hawking asked us to contact you about a theory we're working on?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Col. Sanders: I see, well what kind of theory is it?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard: Well, it's about black holes and radiation, and trajectories can you help us with that?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Col. Sanders: Sure, why don't you meet me at my office and I can show you what I have/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard: That would be great./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard and Sheldon arrive at an industrial complex, they are led inside by a security guard and await the arrival of Col. Sanders/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Col. Sanders: Hello, you must be Sheldon and Leonard, I'm Col. Sanders, I wanted to show you what we discussed on the phone. Here is our grease trap, think you referred to this as a 'black hole' which is probably a good description of what goes on there./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Now hold on, this isn't right at all, for one thing this has nothing to do with physics, except the physics of cooking or some such nonsense and what about the Hawking radiation?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Col. Sanders: I was getting to that, over here we have our industrial microwave ovens, they produce all kinds of radiation./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Leonard: Sheldon, I think Dr. Hawking pulled one over on us/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Why I don't understand we've been nothing but nice to him/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"A few days later Penny receives a package for Sheldon/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Penny: Hey Sheldon, the postal guy dropped this off for you and Leonard/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Who is it from?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Penny: Says Dr. Stephen Hawking/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Oh goody maybe it's a science paper to help us with our theory or an offer of apology for sending us around to a chicken factory./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Penny: Well aren't you going to open it?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: Well, all right, (Sheldon opens the package)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Penny: What is it?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sheldon: A rubber chicken, oh how disappointing, I'm just going to have to call Dr. Hawking and give him a piece of my mind/p 


End file.
